Rowen's sister (can't think of a better title
by Kayla Tsukino
Summary: after an unknow tradgity that happens while a girl is at school she learns that she has a brother from a fimally that she doesn't remember r&R please
1. unexpected events and one unexpeted plan...

Disclaimer I do not own anything cept what I claim as my own…so read and review please and don't sue me cause I have no cash t

Disclaimer I do not own anything cept what I claim as my own…so read and review please and don't sue me cause I have no cash thanks much..

A/N: I don't know what to say about this just an idea that has been in my head for a while now enjoy and don't forget to review!!!

The sun shown brightly on the sidewalks of the school. The students are heading to the patio area to have some ice cream and share there final good bys for the summer. I sit alone thinking not talking to anyone and just eating my ice cream. I didn't have any reason to want to talk to anyone anyway. I am brought back to reality when a teacher taps me on the shoulder and informs me it is time to get on the bus. I gather my things and say a few goodbyes to a few teachers as I pass them. I make it to the bus stop with time to wait. I wish the sun wasn't so hot though as I sit and wait for the bus. My friend Rachel comes up to me and we talk for a minute about little things. She pulls me into a hug as my bus comes. I tell her my goodbyes and promise her I will talk to my dad about seeing her over the break.

The ride home is not that bad. I sit back and listen to my music and wait for the bus to reach my stop. I was just glad to get home and away from school that I didn't think something could be wrong…little did I know I would have something to worry aboutvery soon. I just listen to the music singing along when I thought I knew what the words would be. Finally the driver informs me we have reached my stop and he gets off and helps me get off. I wave to him and go inside. I no sooner get in my room when I hear voices of people I do not know in my house talking about me no less. I act like I am going to check my mail and instead listen to what is being said. I notice that it is just one person and they are on the phone. I over hear something about moving and when the person comes into my room I do nothing and just launch outlook like nothing is new. "Can I speak with you miss Keough?" The voice of a strange woman asks me.

"What do you want?" Is my reply and my voice is not normal either. Instead it is cold and harsh not normal for me and I continue to check my mail as if it were nothing.

"I am here to inform you that you have a plane ticket leaving for Japan in two hours." The woman states, then adds, "Something has happened to your family so I have found a place for you to live until things can be worked out. We found your brother and we are sending you to live with him and his friends. We have to by law if there is any natural family left."

"What makes you say such a thing?!" I accuse her not turning from my computer.

"If you do not believe me then take a walk around your house and see for yourself. Wait you can't forgot so you have to take my word for it. I know this is all short notice but we have to act fast." She says knowing full well I would defy her.

Without another word, the woman picks my computer up and places it in my lap as if to say your going one way or the other. She pulls me away and takes me to awaiting car while I did everything to stop her. She even took out all the cords from the walls as to make it look like I left on my own. I didn't trust this person and I had no clue why she was doing what she had done. But part of me had to believe what she was saying. I stop fighting thinking for a sec. She takes this moment to put me in a car. I start fight again but it is no use.

An hour later we are in the airport and my things are being checked. I start to scream hoping that I might catch the attain of someone which I do but the woman asures the strangers that I am just afraid of airplanes. I give up when boarding is called for first class and passengers needing assistance. Someone came and got me kicking screaming. They place me down in a seat and hand me my carry on which I place at my feet. The plane starts to take off and I do all I can to keep from screaming again. I couldn't after all I had done the last hour. Once I knew we were off the ground I relax unsure what to think.

The rest of the trip is uneventful I would scream every time we took off but other than that I had nothing better to do except think. I let my mind drift and soon I am asleep. I never did know that the plane I was on had made it to Japan.

*****A few hours before in Japan*****

A woman finishes a phone conversation with Social Services in the USA. She had agreed to take in a US child, but all the lady gave her to go on was that the child is female and handicapped and may be the sister of Rowen Hashiba. This the person at Social services seemed to be pretty sure of. She is frantic because The child's plane was coming in that day and to say the least is not ready. Nothing had been planed out. "Mia calm down, you'll make yourself sick." A male voice calls out trying to calm the girl down.

"I know but I don't know much about this girl and well..." Mia sighs calming down a bit.

"I know it will be alright trust me." The other person keeps telling Mia."

"Ryo I am perfectly calm now thank you." Mia says a bit calmer now.

"Rowen and I will go pick her up." Ryo informs as another boy enters the room.

"Good luck you to I will work on her room then." Mia says then motions for the two boys to leave.

The ride to the airport is quite quiet neither boy spoke each lost in their own thoughts. Ryo is looking out of the window for the most part while Rowen drove. They make it to the airport and wait for the girl at the gate Mia had said she would be landing at. Again Rowen and Ryo had very little to go on which didn't help much. "So do you know what to look for?" Ryo asks once at the right gate.

"No I am just as clueless. All I know is that a stewardess will bring her out I was also told by Mia that Social Services believes she could be my sister." The boy called Rowen replies sticking his nose in the book he had brought along.

"So all we can do is wait." Ryo sighs and sits back in one of the chairs.

No sooner had Ryo said that. I come out with someone and they ask the boys where I belonged. The boys explain they were looking for a girl coming from the states and they had little info about this girl. So the stewardess put to and to together and put me with the boys. I began to protest now that I had a nap and I wanted nothing more then to go home. The crew brought out my wheelchair and the boy that had me put me in it. Once my bags were picked up from baggage claim, the boys take me out to their waiting jeep and help me into it. I do not protest cause I know it will get me nowhere. The drive to the house was just as quiet as the ride there. I start crying knowing that house was two quiet when I got home that afternoon and that woman could be right. But the idea I had a living relative that I couldn't remember sent shivers down my spine. After all I had no memory of anything like that but then again I was 3 months old when I had been adopted. "We are home." One of the boys informs me, he has an American accent in his voice, but I couldn't place a name with a voice yet.

"Thank you." I say with a week smile.

"Come on its late now bet you want your sleep." The boy says with a laugh taking me out of the van and into the house.

"Ryo Rowen you made it!!" Mia exclaims quietly so as not to wake me.

"It seems to me that she has fallen asleep. Poor thing must be exosted." Rowen replies taking me to my room and placing me on the bed, then whispers "Good night sis."

A/N: almost forgot….the two are a year apart or so….anotherwords the girl…..is like 14 or 15 and Rowen is 15 or 16…anything else will be explained in the next chapter I hope…well till then Ja ne!!!!


	2. first empresions and introductions

Disclaimer…

Disclaimer….I don't own anything cept my own orgenal people I have no cash thanks Much!!!!!

I slept quietly in the room having no clue of what had happened and forgetting I was no longer in home. I start to think about all that had been said to me that day and it got me thinking about my past, there was something I wanted to remember but could not. In the room next door Rowen is having similar problems sleeping. When he does he has this dream which is like a flashback into the past…

******Rowen's Dream********

A young boy watches as the Mother leaves to go do something out of the house. He runs to the window and waves by to her as she leaves. A man comes in and walks right past the little boy ignoring him. He then takes his baby sister who is only 3 months old into another room. The boy can hear the cries coming from the baby girl. He remember hearing banging and lots of it. He also remembered running into the room to stop it and had been knocked back. He calls for help and the baby stops crying. This makes the little boy try even harder to call out. He is only a year old so it is still hard. But he is heard and the police come and take him and his sister away. He remembers the mother never came back for her children and the dad taken away. In his little mind he thought all was lost. His sister and him were being taken away and he didn't understand it. He remembered one other thing about his sister, it was something he couldn't place but he knew if he saw it he would know her. He also remembered that he would find her someday. It was a promise he had made to himself though at age 1 he didn't know that is what he had done.

********End flashback or dream*********

Rowen sat bult upright in bed sweating and breathing hard. He gets up from his bed and walks out of the room careful not to wake his roommate sage. He heads for the kitchen to get a glass of water. He hears a noise and he stops for a sec. He soon realizes the noise is Kento getting a midnight snak or rather in this case an early breakfast. He walks past the other boy and gets his water. "Rowen buddy why you up so late?" Kento asks looking up from the food.

"Just couldn't sleep." Rowen replies quietly taking a sip of the water.

"Anything on your mind?" Kento asks knowing it is not like Rowen to be up now.

"Just thinking about that girl. I mean what if she is really my sister." Rowen answers seeming very interested in his drink.

"If she is the your search is over relax and get some sleep." Kento suggests and Rowen nods heading back to his room. But he does not forget what he is thinking about.

*************next morning**********

Cye gets up and starts breakfast making extra for the newcomer in case she woke up early. He didn't think it to likely though, after all she had a long plane ride. All the same he makes her some and saves it back for. Kento is in the kitchen again and Cye is doing his best to keep Kento from eating all the food. Ryo surprisingly is up and sitting at the table. "Good morning Ryo." Mia greats the boy sitting at her dining room table.

"Morning Mia sleep well?" Ryo asks hiding a small yawn.

"Why yes I did thank you." Mia replies.

"Here you go Breakfast is ready." Cye calls as Kento makes a mad dash for it.

"Is Someone going to get Rowen and that girl?" Kento asks between mouthfuls of food.

"I will go check on them." Sage offers.

"Thank you sage." Cye says turning to make more food Kento had already gotten into the first two batches of pancakes and things. Sage makes his way to Rowen's room first. Sure enough he is asleep still and would get up in due time. Next he makes his way to my room and sure enough I am sound asleep as well. He tries to wake me up and nothing happens except I accidentally hit him lightly shifting in my sleep. I can hear what is going on but my eyes don't want to open and I just don't want to wake up. I can feel someone put blanks back over me. "Uh….what….sleep need sleep…" I mumble in my sleep.

"Don't worry kid you can sleep all you want." I hear someone behind me.

"Just a sec mom….." I mumble some more streaching out and hitting the talk button on my watch. This causes me to jump in shock at the time I hear. I jump a little more awake now and check the time again. "oh man how long have I slept?"

"Well you have been sleeping since Ryo and Rowen brought you in last night." I am told by the same voice.

"Who are you?" I ask trying to sound polite and stretch at the same time.

"My name is Sage and do you mind telling me your name?" The voice answers me.

"No not at all its Ginny,…..but I was also told I had another name to…I can't remember all of it but the last namewas Hashiba I think." I answer then ask, "Do you mind helping me to the bathroom I would like to change?"

"Sure thing." Sage replies and I lean on him all the way.

Latter after I had changed and freshened up, with the help of Sage, I go downstairs to meet the others. Sage helps me to a table where a boy with an English accent offers me something which I gladly accept. A few minutes later another boy comes down the stairs and he is still half asleep. He yawns and sits next to me at the table and takes the food offered to him. "Morning Rowen." Mia says then adds, "Now that you are all here you can introduce yourselves. I'll start. My name is Mia Koji and I own this place."

"Hi, my name is Ryo Sonata. Nice to meet you." Ryo introduces putting a hand out to shake which I don't find.

"My name is Sage Date, I was the one that helped you." Sage repeats for the benefit of all those present.

"My name is Cye Mouri, I am the resident cook and I also love the water you know swimming and stuff." Cye tells me who isn't really listening much not to be rude I just wasn't awake but I give a small smile.

"Hi I am Kento Rio Fuion, hey Cye got anything to eat??" Kento greats then begs for more food.

"I am Rowen Hashiba, and I believe you may be my sister." Rowen states and I know his voice from last night.

"Well I am Ginny, that is all you have to know about me for now. I will tell you a little more about me over time, but I would like to get to know the brother I didn't know I had until now." I reply my voice above a whisper.

"Sure you can we will leave you to alone." Ryo says getting up first motioning for the others to fallow.

Rowen comes over to me and sits next to me. I am quiet for the longest time taking it all in. I still hadn't gotten over the other days events and I really wanted to get to know this person better. Something in my heart told me he was right.We just sit for a long tome neither one saying a word neither or knowing what to say. "So how have you been all these years?" I ask being the first to break the silence.

"Fine did you know I looked for you all these years?" Rowen tells me.

"Really???" I ask unable to hold back my tears.

"Yes I did and if anything were to happen, I would do it all over again." Rowen repeats, "Now want to tell me about yourself now?"

"Sure and you tell me about you." I reply.

We spend the rest of the afternoon talking and getting to know each other. I still wasn't over my shock, but I felt worm and safe as long as he was around. At Dinner, I go back to my quiet nature and don't speak unless spoken to. I knew I could get along with Rowen, we were so much alike. The only difference was cause of some recent losses in my life, I had to repeat some classes and Rowen promised to help me get through them. I would trust his friends over time but they would have to wait. Cye to me seemed to me like he would wait and give me my space. All the others acted the same but I could really feel it in Cye for some reason.. I let a small smile cross my face and then returned to my plate of food.

A/N: so here is another chapter for your enjoyment…please remember to read and review…thank you Ja Ne!!!!!!


End file.
